In My
by BlackRoseGuardian
Summary: Summary and pairings inside. R&R!


In My...

**Warning: This story is a yaoi and has suggestive dialogue, if you don't like then don't read. That is all.**

**Summary: So I got this idea awhile back when my friend and I were talking. She told me about this picture that said that you had to say "In My Ass" after a phrase. So we made a game of it and some crazy stuff got said. So now I bestow upon you all my crazy humor staring YuGiOh characters. Hope you like P.S I don't own YuGiOh.**

**Pairings: YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, SetoxJoey, DukexTristan, NoaxMokuba**

* * *

"Hey everyone do you wanna play a game?" Marik asks.

'It depends on what this GAME is tomb robber."Bakura shot back.

"Well…?" Yami asks.

"It's called In My Ass…"

*Crickets*

"Seriously…?"

"You want us to play a game called In My _**ASS**_...!?" Everyone shouted.

"Yes." He calmly stated.

"Sorry to say this, though I'm really not, but I don't even want to KNOW nor THINK about what's been near or in your ass." Kaiba stated.

"Come on! It's not what you all think! It's a lot more interesting than it sounds." He begged.

"So nothin' has to be anywhere around my ass or anyone else's, right?" Joey asked.

"Nope." Was the answer given.

"What are the rules exactly?"

"Well you say a phrase and end it with "In My Ass" and see what crazy things everyone can come up with. See, safe and funny."

Everyone looks at each other and agreed to play.

* * *

_**The Game **_**Commences**

"Yay! Okay, I'll start." Marik starts to think of what to say until…

"I got it!" He looks at everyone with a serious expression and then he says:

"Live your life, in my ass." A snort here and a snicker there and everyone were just shaking their heads wondering how they got into this.

"Simple." He smiles or could pass as one since it was kinda on the creepy side.

They decided to just keep going on with the game since they were trying to contain their shudders.

"You're up Bakura."

"When in doubt, make lemonade, in my ass." Stifled laughter.

"Wouldn't that burn?" Yugi asks. More laughter.

"I would think so Aibou." Yami smiled.

"Who wants to go next?"

"I guess I will go next." Seto answered.

"Cry me a river, in my ass."

"With all the people you've made cry, I'm surprised your ass isn't as big as the ocean."

"Joey, shut up."

"Make me shut up."

"How about I put my co-"

"Back to the game!" Everyone shouts.

"We'll finish this later, Joey."

"We sure will, Seto."

"You two have some fucked up foreplay." Bakura stated.

"Better than blood-play." Joey shot back.

"Hey! That was Marik not me!

"Don't knock it til' you try it. I love it when Malik bites my dick when we-"

"Damn it Marik, shut up!" Malik yells and hits him with a nearby book.

"Oh baby, I love it when you get rough with me. Gimmie more!" Marik cackles.

"Um, can we go back to the game…?" Ryou and Yugi say at the same time with identical blushes.

"Please. I don't think I can take much more of this." Noa says.

"You go ahead then. Damn it Marik, get your cock out of my face!"

"You weren't saying that last night, before you were telling me to shove it in your mouth." Smirk.

"That's a lie and you know it! I didn't even give it up to you last night!" Malik screams with a blush staining his bronze cheeks.

"When this is over, you should grind in my ass." Tristan says looking directly at Duke.

"Stop adding on to this freakiness!"

"Hey, I couldn't resist! Come on we're playing a game called _in my ass_, you shoulda knew it was gonna get freaky!"

"Yeah matter of fact; this is all Marik's fault everything's gone to hell, Malik." Duke puts in.

"Wait, where did Malik go?"

"Where did Marik go would be the better question." Yami says looking around the room.

Um, guys? What's that sound?" Ryou asks.

"What sound-?"

"Ahhh, Marrrikkk! Put it in my assssss!"

"Uh, (Cough) how about we end this round and start a new one when they're done?" Yami asked, his eye twitching with every moan each louder than the next.

"Agreed!" Everyone shouts, taking their significant other and running off to do God knows what.

* * *

**Round 2**

An hour later everyone is back where they started. The uke's with permanent blushes staining their faces and the seme's with satisfied and identical smirks.

"So uh, are we good now?" Malik stutters out.

"We sure are. So I take it Marik put it in your ass, huh?" Bakura asked with a grin.

"Shut-up…"

"I sure did. He asked for it so I put it on him." Smirk.

"Don't you mean in?"

"That too."

"Will you two shut-up already." Malik says with a pout.

"We could but it wouldn't be for long." Marik smiles with his eyes closed.

"Let's get back to the game, okay…?" Yugi requests while holding onto Yami and trying to control his shudders.

"Sure." Smile.

"Damn it Marik, stop smiling you're creeping everyone out." Yami commands and holds Yugi close to him.

"Fine Pharaoh." Pout.

"That's not a good look for you either."

"How about I have my tongue hanging out then?"

"Oh God no!"

"Ugh, finnneee."

"Joey, go please."

"Okay. Give me a wiener in my ass."

"I already did, but I'm sure I can give you another."

"Shut up, Seto!"

"Why so embarrassed? You know you can get this wiener whenever and wherever you want it."

"And you call me crude."

"And you call me a prude, but we all have our freaky sides after all. You learned that when I tied you up-"

"Seto I swear to God if you don't shut-up I aint puttin' out for you again."

"Please, don't say things you can't keep."

"… shut-up…"

"Duke your turn." Seto said satisfied.

"Tristan do you remember that question you asked me?"

"Yes…?" He replied hopefully.

"Your dick is NEVER going in my ass." Smile.

"Damn it, way to get my hopes up you bastard."

"Aw, don't be that way. Sorry, but you're way too much of a bottom to ever top me." Duke said which earned him a glare from his boyfriend.

"Ryou your go."

"Uh, you're not the first one I've had in my ass?"

"WHAT! YOU WANNA TELL ME SOMETHING RYOU?!"

"Bakura calm down I-I was playing the game."

"That better be it Bunny, because if you wasn't a virgin when I took you, I'm going to be seriously pissed."

"So that wasn't you being seriously pissed a few seconds ago?" Ryou mutters to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Tch, Pharaoh go."

"Bakura poked me in my ass."

"You liar, I did not!"

"Then who was touching me while everyone was gone this morning?"

"Oh sorry, I was checking for something." Marik says from beside Yami.

"What the hell were you looking for you moron?"

"My rod…"

"Why would it be near my ass?"

"I don't think you wanna know…"

"Oh God. What the hell happens when no one's awake?"

"Apparently Marik sticking his rod up people's asses." Bakura answered.

"Hahahahaha, I stuck my rod up- (**Smack)** "Ow."

"Now that that's handled, who's next?" Yami asks while working the kink out of his shoulder.

"Marik stuck his rod in my ass…" Yugi added timidly.

"Oh! Now I remember, I was looking at the wrong one!" **(SMACK)** "OWW!"

"Keep your rod away from my Aibou."

"Hell the chibi isn't that innocent, I bet he liked my rod up his ass." **(SMACK) (SMACK) **"OWWW! Damn it what I do to deserve that!?"

"Stop putting it like that!" Malik and Yami screamed in unison.

"Noa go before I castrate Marik of his ACTUAL rod…" Yami says with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Um, maybe this would be a bad time to state that he stuck his rod in my ass too…"

"Hmph, you liked it… Okay I'll shut-up." Marik gulped when he noticed all the glares directed his way.

"Mokuba your go."

"I'm glad you came in my ass." Mokuba says while looking directly at Noa.

"WHAT!? You better run you little bastard…"Seto said beginning to make his way to Noa and Joey trying to hold him back.

"Uh, it was nice playing with you guys, we should do this again, come on Mokie." Noa says in a rush as he scoops Mokuba into his arms and makes a run for it. You can hear Seto's screams of rage as he chases after Noa as the rest of the occupants fall to the ground laughing…

* * *

**I'm back my fanfiction family! BlackRoseGuradian has returned with many new stories on the way. Stay tuned for my next story. Later!**


End file.
